It's only 3 AM!
by The Dark Sky Dragon
Summary: Sasuke was sleeping when Naruto came to ask him to find his missing puppy.


''TEME OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR I NEED YOUR HELP''Naruto shouted out of breath because he had been running till Sasuke's slowly opened his eyes and cursed the motherfucker that was in the door in 3 a.m .He walked slowly to the door and opened it once he saw who it was he shut it close immediately.

''TEME IT'S URGENT''he heard Naruto scream.

''DON'TCARE. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT''Sasuke replied and went to sleep.

''Ok you wanna play like this,then I'm coming through the window.''As Sasuke was sleeping he heard the window opening slowly he grabbed his emergency katana that he hid under his bed and cut some of Naruto's hair.

''WHAT ARE YA DOING BAKA BAKA BAKA!''

''Get of my window...''

''JUST LET ME IN PLEASE BEST FRIEND?''

''Hn ok come''

''WHAT'S HAPPENING UCHIHA-SAN''was heard one of Sasuke's neighbors was couldn't even stand him so he told him to shut his fucking mouth.

''Well if it isn't the dick 's up has your dick grown a bit?''

''WHY YOU, COME HERE''

''DOBE are you coming in or what cause I need to sleep''

''Oh I'LL SHOW YOU LATER HOW MUCH MY DICK HAS GROWN''

''Can't wait to see it''was only heard from Sai before he left.

'Gay...''Naruto sighted

''So TEME you know that me and Pein have been taking care of a little puppy and we are going to get paid for that and...''

''GET INTO THE POINT IDIOT I DON'T HAVE ALL THE NIGHT''Sasuke interrupted Naruto.

''Well someone is in a bad mood''

''YEAH CAUSE SOMEONE WOKE ME UP IN FOR A LOST PUPPY''

''TEME listen i'll be in big trouble if i don't find it''

''Well where did you lost it?''

''While I was sleeping ...''

''AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU LOST IT WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING!''

''Calm down it can't have gotten far away because it has a broken leg.''

''Well tha helps things very much...''it was a sarcasm that Naruto didn't catch.

''So ya helping me?''

''Over some conditions''

''Okay'' was what Naruto said before lowering his head

''1st You'll buy me lunch 2nd you won't be copying Kakashi's exercises from me until the next semester 3rd You have to give me back all the money that you borrowed from me..''

''BUT THEY'RE LIKE 400 DOLLARS!''Naruto interrupted.

''Didn't finish...and last you are not going to wake me up until 8 a.m''

''Okay if that's what you want..NOW LET'S GO TO SAVE THE POOR PUPPY!''

''That escaped while you were sleeping''

''Less talking more working teme...''

**_5 A.M and the sun was rising_**

''Dobe found it?''asked Sasuke

''No not yet let's just go by my house have breakfast and search again''

_**GRGRGRGRGRGR were heard their stomachs**_

**_ Naruto's House_**

**__**''YOU HEARD THAT?''

"Are you a crazy or something cause i didn't hear anything!''

''A WHISTLING FROM MY ROOM''Sasuke gulped as he heard a shadow was approaching them .They hugged and apologized to god that they were bad children.

''IT'S THE JOKER HE'S ESCAPED FROM PRISON''

''DOBE THE FIRST TIME I AGREE WITH YOU''

''RUN TEME RUN FORGET THE PUPPY SAVE YOUR LIFE'' a silent laughing was heard as they saw the cape of the shadow blowing of they recognized a pair of purple eyes and a pair of red the silent laughing became a loud one and they fell on the all that was heard was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Itachi..."

"Pein..."

''What's up foolish little brothers?"

"OH YOU'RE SO DEAD"screamed Sasuke

"WAIT can help us find the puppy.''

''I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THE PUPPY''

''Foolish little brother, it was all in our plan from the start.."

"So you had the idiot wake me up since 3 a.m, almost showing his penis to Sai and searching for a puppy about two hours and coming here for our brothers to scare the shit out of us?!''

''Except the second one.''

''But where is the puppy?''Naruto asked

''Don't know that I was with Konan ''

''Yeah you don't act like Itachi who is a good big you want is sleep with Konan!

''SHUT UP NARUTO''

''OH YEAH MAKE ME !BAKA BAKA''Naruto started running slapping his butt at Pein

''Dobe?''

"Pein?"

"WHAT?"they both screamed

''What's that ?"asked a shaking Sasuke

''IT'S THE JOKER TEME!"Naruto shouted,jumped and hugged Sasuke did the same to Itachi while the Uchiha were a loud bark was heard which scared everybody in the room

''Wait Teme go closer!''

''And why me"

"Because you are my best friend and you are the unscared UCHIHA SASUKE"

"Itachi you go " said Sasuke

"Pein come with me "

"Oi Sasuke don't be a chicken and go with your brother you are the mighty Uchihas"

"Screw you" As they approached they saw a little four legged white thing.

"Dobe what color was the dog"

"White why"

"Is this it?"

"Yay Raven's back thanks Teme!"

"Dobe...So you woke me up in 3 a.m to look for your puppy that was in your house the whole time!"

"Hey I didn't know it"

"We are not friends anymore...Come on Itachi I'm taking to you!"

"So the conditions do still exist"

"OF COURSE MOTHERFUCKER AND YOU WANT NOT TO FEEL PAIN A SEMESTER IS GOING TO BE HELL FOR YOU EVEN FOR YOU PEIN"his eyebrows were twitching

"You know I'm your best friend no matter what"said Naruto with a huge grin.

"Goodbye motherfuckers !"

"I'll talk to him later"

"Hahaha no problem Itachi he is going to be okay tomorrow."

''Hn Itachi are ya coming or what?"

"Coming little guys"

"Bye Itachi Bye Teme


End file.
